Snowflakes and Blood Red Sheets
by cbaty
Summary: "Just him, just us, snowflakes and blood red sheets. That's all I'd ever need." Edward and Jasper spend Christmas Eve together. Rated M for a reason. Under 18 please stay out. Slash, don't like, don't read.


**Since its Christmas here's a gift from me to you. I own nothing twilight but I am grateful that S. Meyers allows us to play with her toys.**

White Snowflakes and Blood Red Sheets

EPOV Christmas Eve

Outside the massive floor to ceiling windows that stood open, snow fell softly over the forest. A blanket of blinding white covered what was normally an emerald haven to me and my family. I could see the snowflakes as they flew past the windows. Each one a different pattern of symmetrical lines and shapes; all different, yet all the same. Individual flakes made soft wet sounds as they scattered across the ground.

It was twilight and soon the night would overtake the day but would not hinder my vision. It made no difference if there was light or not. I could still see it all. Hear it all.

The animals of the forest, large and small, were scurrying on their way to nowhere. Most of the larger breeds were alert as they moved; knowing instinctively that a larger predator also resided on this land. Tonight they need not worry. I was sated, in more ways than one.

Somewhere through the forest, miles away, I could hear children's voices singing holiday songs. There was a church also some distance away and hymns drifted in too.

There were times when the over heightened senses of this body were too much for me. Too much sound, too many thoughts that I really didn't want to hear. Tonight, it really didn't matter. He was here, my love.

It was Christmas Eve and there was nowhere I would rather be than right here beside him; his perfect body, frozen in its perfection, for all time. Lean muscles stretched and taunt, firm naked flesh and all mine.

Pale skin littered with battle scars, reflected ever brighter against the blood red sheets, we lay upon. For a moment, I looked closely at the patterns forming across his sinewy body. They reminded me of the delicate snowflakes that fell outside the window before us. My love was just as delicate as those snowflakes, too. Not structurally of course, his body was just as indestructible as mine. But despite the show of hardness and uncaring he gave off to others, I alone knew just how tender and gentle his spirit was.

Crushed by centuries of loss and the pressing emotions of the creatures human and nonhuman, around him had left his spirit in need of love and caring. It was my desire and pleasure to give those things to him.

As we lay together, I could not help the love that filled my mind for this man or the desire that flushed my body. I could hear his soft moan as he felt the emotions I was projecting.

My hands drifted over his arms, feeling the hard muscle under the smooth skin. Fingers gently tracing the random scar patterns, trying to erase the pain and shame they still inflicted on his spirit. Letting him know how beautiful he was to me, through my touch.

And he was beautiful to me. His long lean body stretched to reveal his growing need for me. As my fingers continued to strum along his limbs, playing his body; my eyes traveled to his face. Humans would say he looked angelic and though I've never seen an angel, I suppose he does. A golden halo of curls fell around his head pillowed there before me. Cheeks high on his face drew you to his jaw line where more battle scars adorned him. I lowered my lips to kiss each and every one of them, stopping to nip gently at his neck causing another low growl to escape his rosebud shaped pink lips. Golden eyes darkened by lust stared back at me as I pulled away.

"Edward," he barely breathed my name sending a flash fire of desire burning through my veins where blood used to be.

I felt the emotions rolling off him then. There was desire, lust, need but above all that there was love.

"Kiss me," he commanded and I did.

Hot wet lips crashed together, friction causing sparks of unadulterated need between us, raw and demanding. Licking his bottom lip, I tasted his essence and my own cum where he had sucked it from my body only moments earlier.

Groaning, I pressed my tongue further, demanding entrance to the place that had given me such pleasure before. Crawling across his body while we kissed, I straddled his hips. From this position I could easily feel the hardness of his engorged member nesting against my balls. A rush of lust blazed through me.

His unnecessary breaths were coming quickly as he panted through his desire. We didn't need to stop between releases. We didn't get tired and the desire never faded. What we had learned over the time that we had been together was, the moments between were sometimes sweeter. So tonight, this Christmas Eve, as the snow fell outside, we jointly agreed to cherish the moments between.

Straddled over him this way his body was displayed before me. Nimble fingers traced muscle and sinew causing his breath to come quicker. Leaning forward, I could feel our mutually hard erections rub against each other as I lick one pert rose colored nipple. Lapped at it…suckled it…bit it hard. All the while feeling him buck up harder so our cocks slid against each other more.

A vile lay beside him on the red sheets containing our new favorite lube, peppermint flavored. It seemed appropriate for the season. While my love lay totally distracted by my other ministrations to his luscious body, I popped the lid. I felt his body tense then relax as I poured a generous amount over our hardened lengths. Throwing the bottle beside us, I grabbed both our cocks in one hand, firmly pressing them together.

"Oh, fuck, baby. So good…" Jasper gritted out between his clinched teeth, bucking furiously into my hand.

Knowing I had little time before the dominant side of my lover emerged, I rubbed our cocks simultaneously together. Long slow strokes meant to stir the flames flaring in his lust laden eyes; quick heated tugs that held the promise of release.

I rose above him, stopping the action on our members. He opened his eyes to stare into mine while I hovered above him for one long moment. Then dropped my body quickly, engulfing his cock deep inside me in one swift motion. Feeling the shudder rip through him and hearing the roar bellow from his pink lips, I knew I had achieved my goal, complete surprise.

Faster than even I could imagine, I was on my knees. Now I was facing the blood red sheets. Jasper's hard cock still pressed deep within me; his trusts wild, erratic, sexual and erotic.

Two scared arms circled my waist pulling me back until our bodies touched. He gripped my chest, forcing my back to rest against his body, he held me tenderly while still fucking me hard.

I stretched my arms back to grab his waist. His cock was angled to hit exactly where he knew my pleasure spot was and with each deep thrust a wave of desire swept over me. Then he spoke, lustily in my ear, swirling his tongue around my lobe with each word.

"Can you feel what you do to me, Edward? Can you feel the overwhelming love and desire inside me?" he cooed to me.

My only response was a low hoarse moan.

"You…will…cum…for…me…NOW…Edward," his command was clear and laced with a wave of intense lust. I could do nothing else but follow his words.

My body shuddered and thick streams exploded from my cock; leaving a trail clearly visible on the red sheets below us. While my body still rode its high; Jasper reached his own climax, cursing loudly filling me with his cool fluid.

Since we didn't tire we stayed exactly as we were, even after his cock softened and slipped from my body; clinging to each other in the moment, holding on to it, watching the snow fly past our window.

"Edward," he sweet breath tickled my ear.

"Yes, Jasper," I answered.

"I love you, darlin'," he kissed the side of my neck.

I squeezed his hips lovingly, pulling him closer, feeling his now semi erect cock pressed between my ass cheeks.

"I love you too," I whispered so low only he could hear.

From somewhere in the town of Forks church bells began to ring; it was Christmas again. The sound of voices singing hymns at midnight reached my ears bringing a smile to my face.

Still locked together in each other's arms, watching the snow drifts blow; in my heart I knew I would never need anything more than this.

Just him, just us, snowflakes and blood red sheets.

"Merry Christmas, love," I told him as a smile lit of my face.

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you and yours. **


End file.
